Tales of sword art online episode 2
by UnknownElement1
Summary: Asuna finds a new sword, finds beautiful sights and dangerous foes


**Tales of Sword Art Episode 2**

In the world of ALfheim online a new weapon had appeared, it's a one handed sword called the Eviscerator. It caught the eye of Asuna; it had 90 damage and 25 fire and ice damage, when the team was under the great tree at the centre of the map, Asuna decided to tell them that the sword had appeared. She explained how it meant everything to her and that a man named War hammer had noticed it on his travels, the article had explained how the man nearly got the sword but was swollen by a gigantic aquatic animal. Kirito and Sinon were intrigued and they all decided to go to the dungeon also known as Dusk fall.

When the team got to the dungeon, they noticed that there wasn't a door; there was a sewer grate which was filled with water. Asuna shot a spy spell down the hole to see how far the water went, thankfully the water didn't go too far, Asuna conjured bubbles which each member of the team climbed into and swam down the sewers. It smelt grotesque with rancid slime crawling down the walls, rats the size of dogs swam down the sewer and the team finally got to the end, but now they were tested on their climbing skills. A 50 meter tall wall arose in front of the team. It was a nerve-jangling scramble. A butterfly of panic flutters in the stomach and they struggled to quell it. Slowly, Kirito and Asuna climbed the distance with great difficulty while the rest trip like mountain goats along the craggy ridge. The next hour is a blur of scraped knees, glimpses of dizzying drops and mumbled prayers. The land below began to swirl, boots next, numb fingers fumbled with laces but finally that was over. They were at the top of the mountainous wall.

The team witnessed the picturesque view of a large lake glistening in front of them; there were orange trees and apple trees swaying side to side in the distance, the water reflected the large sun floating above, high in the sky, ocelots roamed down near the lake, they purred and swam around gracefully as the sunlight shone on their luxurious coats, lions dominated the large rock in the far corner, their large mains brushed up against the lionesses perched next to them. On the left side of this joyous view there were foxes and vixens ran around the large apple tree, the dominating fox powered over the insignificant ones. The rolling hills and pastures enclosed by an old and dainty wooden picket fence create a beautiful background for the wildlife which created the perfect sight for the eyes.

As the team got down they were confronted with meerkat's, they crawled up to the team's feet and brushed up against them.

"Careful Klein, don't stand on them", Exclaimed Kirito.

"Oh, they're so adorable aren't they Asuna?" chattered Sinon.

But Asuna was too interested in getting the new sword that she most wanted. In the distance the sun had set and a large light had burst into the sky indicating that the sword had risen, Asuna ran to the location, but it was underwater, she swam deep to the bottom of the lake and a large whale with crimson eyes and azure skin had appeared from the shadows deep down. Kirito swung his two swords at the monster and a large beam of light exited out of its mouth, Sinon was on top of the lake with her bow, she conjured a spell of dark energy which she shot down into the water, the bubbles from the speed of the arrow blustered around it and created a whirlwind, Kirito and Klein had been pushed down to the side and the creature blew smoke around itself, trying to cover itself to heal. The arrow had punctured the creature's skin and had blown a large gaping hole which filled with water, the water crammed the whale to the point of explosion, the monster had been defeater and a screen had appeared.

**Boss Cleared**

**Whale lord**

**3x Blubber**

**4x glistening whale eyes.**

**Players levelled up:**

**Klein level 56 achieved**

**Asuna level 87 achieved**

**Kirito level 100 achieved**

A light had caught Asuna's eyes and she swam to her wonders, around the corner a sword had been placed in a scabbard pinned to the wall, the water radiated with some sort of bright light, as Asuna unpinned the weapon she noticed that it started glowing berry red and the outline of the sword shone electric blue. A screen had appeared:

**Weapon Eviscerator **

**Unlocked**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

As Asuna holstered the weapon the end of the sword glowed like sunlight, as she let go of the weapon, her bubble popped and she was teleported to the top of the lake. When the team got back to the cottage on floor 22, Asuna took off her sword and made soup, it smelled like sweets and lavender, it tasted like butter and made the taste buds of everybody in the room happy. It was absolutely divine.

**The End...**

**Thank you...**

**Episode 3 coming soon...**


End file.
